Somebody's miracle
by mortal-paralight
Summary: Basically your average Cinderella story. Bella's stepmother Victoria treats her like a slave. Bella's stepsisters Tanya, Jessica and Lauren fall in love with the high school hottie Edward Cullen. Will Bella fall for him too? R&R! ALL HUMAN!
1. Preface

**Alright people, so here's another story of mine that I've been thinking for a while. I'm sorry that there are so many stories but it helps me at this moment in time. So please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Preface

I knew that my life was never perfect. But now… the pieces fell into place and told me that my life was horrible.

This woman had no right to do what she has done for the past years but there was no way of stopping her. My capability of standing up for myself was very low, practically nothing. She was like a giant towering over a scared, defenceless and pathetic dog, which was exactly what I was: a dog, a slave to everyone above me, which, in term, is practically everyone in the entire world. Until… my knight in shining armour came in the picture. Of course he was out of my reach. Never would he fall for someone such as myself... someone who could never stand beside him and feel like his equal.

We were both from different worlds, worlds that could never collide.

To imagine myself next to someone such as him was a dream that would never come true. It was a hope that could never come true. But at least it was better to hope and dream than to never marvel in what could be. Miracles could happen, just not to me. My life means very little, considering I'm nothing more than a slave for others. A slave with no goals, no reason to live.

If miracles did exist for me, then my only wish was that this man was mine.

**So what did you think? Let me know in REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

2


	2. A life not worth living

**Alright everyone, so I've taken a little sabbatical from writing since I couldn't come up with any good ideas but I think I came out of my rut and now, here's a chapter for this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1

A life not worth living

**Bella's Point of View**

"Isabella! Get down here NOW!" The worst sound in the world was heard from downstairs, waking me up at the worst possible time. Groaning against the sleep that entices me still, my brown eyes fluttered open to reveal my tiny room in the attic. Yes, the attic, this is the only room that my evil stepmother thought 'fitted me best'… yes, those were her exact horrible words.

Lifting myself up slowly and gently, my head lolled down and my eyes fell upon the homework on my bed. Could I even call this a bed? It was a simple mattress with the springs coming out—causing horrible scratches at night to protrude my body—and a small blanket that left me shivering during the coldest of nights. My homework for the night had been complete but it took until three in the morning to finish. You might think it's insane for a person to be up at three o'clock in the morning to do a few English quotes and other small pieces of homework but it's the only time I have to finish them. Yes, my stepmother makes me work until unbearable hours to do chores but… there's no going against her.

It was a horrible life to live, one that I would never ask for others. But this was my life.

Hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm a slave to my stepmother, Victoria Denali and her three lovely—add the sarcasm—stepdaughters Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. They torment me every waking moment of the day, adding more misery to my life than there already is. Ever since my father married Victoria nine years ago, my life had slowly descended down the misery path. My mother had divorced my father a few years after I was born. She didn't want to live with Charlie anymore and went off to find someone named Phil. Her new husband is a minor league baseball player, moving around constantly so I never get to see or hear from her. But shortly after my mom left my dad, he found Victoria. Let me tell you, it was the worst decision of his life! They married soon after their encounter and Charlie died of a heart attack a year after they were married, leaving everything to… her. And nothing to me.

The moment my dad died, my life turned from worse to living hell. She gave me chore after chore to do and hardly let me do my homework. My sleep was deprived every night by the constant chores and her petty orders, which left large dark purple bags under my eyes. There was nothing that this woman hadn't done: made me work for endless hours on endless tasks, made me miss school for her own sick pleasures, and much more… If things don't go her way, she would punish me. If things went her way, she would give me endless tasks that would make me unable to finish my large load of homework.

"ISABELLA!" My step mother screamed once again, fury penetrating the edges of her voice.

"Coming!" was my only reply. Looking at my very tiny manual watch, it read seven-eleven. Great… I'd have forty-five minutes to cook Victoria's breakfast, get ready and go to school. Maybe I could make it work…

Looking down at myself, I saw the silver pendant my father had given me when I was five. It was a medallion of Saint Jude, the Patron Saint of lost causes. It was his before he had given it to me. My father and I had built a strong relationship after my mother had left. We did everything together: go to the beach, to the movies, he'd put me on his shoulders when I was little, everything. Just remembering the day makes me smile slightly.

"_Here Bells. This way you'll always remember me," My father had said at my fifth birthday party while placing the medallion around my neck. Taking the pendant in my tiny hand, I looked at the Saint carved in the metal. _

"_Who's this daddy?" I asked in my frail voice, looking up at my father's smiling face. _

"_That's Saint Jude. He's a Saint for lost causes. It used to me mine many years ago," Charlie said with a smile._

"_Were you a lost cause daddy?"_

_Nodding, Charlie continues: "My dad always told me that there was never such a thing in lost causes. He told me to always keep this with me to remember that. And now I want you to have it. Remember that alright Bells?" Nodding, I gave my father a large hug and we celebrated my fifth birthday. From then on, I have always kept the necklace around me. _

Every time I looked at it, it would remind me of all the great times I had with my father before he died. They were happy memories.

But it also made me sad.

Reminding myself that my father is no longer here makes my heart ache in pain. There was no going back in the past. My father was no longer with me in body but he would always be here in spirit, watching my demise.

Stretching, I decided to face Victoria's wrath and go downstairs. My step mother was pacing around the kitchen, the sound of her three inch high heels resonating across the room. When her blue eyes shined upon me, she sneered evilly and stalked over to me.

"Well it's about time," She said, approaching me in her expensive clothes. Victoria has curly red orange hair that can be described like fire. Her high soprano voice makes me want to wince every time words come out of her mouth and her moves are rather graceful for a woman that had three girls. "I need you to run to the market and scrub all of the floors when you come back from school. I'm taking the girls to the spa after school," She explained while gathering her belongings to go to work. It's surprising the woman even got a job in the first place, even more at a realty firm.

"Yes Victoria," I said softly.

"Since I'm sick and tired of your _disgusting_ food, I'm going to eat at the office," Victoria said before taking a hold of the doorknob of the large front door. With the amount of money that Victoria earns, she was available to afford a large mansion in the middle of a small town named Forks. Her business wanted her to come to this small town to endorse houses in Seattle and Port Angeles and the agency had given her this mansion with the job. Frankly, for one thing, she doesn't deserve it. And second, I'm the one who has to clean the house completely every night…

Again, endless tasks.

"Alright," was my only response as she glared at me before opening the door but not exiting. Can't she just leave already?

"If there is one spec of dust by the time I return tonight, there will be consequences," Victoria warned before leaving the house. Sighing, I went upstairs and unfortunately bumped into one of my step sisters, literally.

"What where you're going CinderBella," Tanya sneered as she twitched down the stairs with her two other sisters. Yes, I call it twitch. With the amount of shuffling Tanya's butt does, it's surprising she hasn't fallen sideways yet. Jessica and Lauren sneered at me while they walked down the stairs with their sister.

Sighing, I decided not to make a sound about her comment and went to the bathroom to take a short shower. While getting dressed in some old clothes and got ready for school, my mind reeled on my life... It seemed as though things were never going to get better. When I was very young, my mother—before she left my dad and I—used to read this bedtime story called 'Cinderella'. She used to tell me that there would be a knight in shining armour that would come and brighten my darkest days. Was there such a thing as a knight in shining armour? I don't think so…

Going outside, my feet directed me to my large red vehicle. With the little money my father had saved up for me, I bought myself a 1958 Ford pick up truck quite cheap and use it to go to school, pick up groceries, stuff like that. Victoria makes me park it far from the mansion but it's fine with me. As long as I can keep it, everything will be just right… It's practically the only thing I own that keeps me connected to the real world… not a world that is filled with cleaning, miserable mattresses and horrible families…

Shaking my exhausted head and getting into my rusted old truck, it sunk down slightly, making me smile. Good old truck. When placing the key in the ignition and turning it, the truck roared to life like a beast awakening from its slumber and my smile grew wider. This was one thing that I loved about this honking piece of junk. It might be very old and noisy but it made me smile brightly.

And with that smile still in place, my hands slid onto the steering wheel, my foot hit the gas pedal and my truck and I were off to another horrible day of school…

_This day can't possibly get any worse… _was my only thought when Mr. Berty decided to announce to the entire class a new project of his.

"Alright everyone, I'm assigning you all a very big project." Everyone in the classroom groaned loudly, everyone but me. With my sleep deprivation, it would be practically impossible to finish a large project such as this one. Mr. Berty waved his hands up and down to try and calm the class down. "No need to do that. It's a pair project." This time, everyone cheered while my eyes tried to stay open. With being at the back of the classroom, it was easier to fall asleep and not get caught by the teacher. But sleeping wasn't my main priority in my favourite class. For a long time, I'd wanted to become a writer. English was my favourite subject and it was a class that I'd rather not sleep in. "Now, I will pair you up into partners and you will be creating your own version of Romeo and Juliet. Make it modern, simple and stick to the old version. Remember the plot line of Romeo and Juliet and interpret it into your own version," Mr. Berty explained, making everyone gossip with excitement.

The room became loud and obnoxious as Mr. Berty shouted the names of the partners to the classroom, making everyone shuffle to their partners for the project. Leaning back in my seat, the creaking of the chair made me slightly self-conscious of the worry about who Mr. Berty would pair me with. No one liked me at this school. My reputation was bad enough because of the three wicked step sisters and everyone would rather want to stay as far away from me as possible.

The moment Mr. Berty mentioned the names "Bella Swan and Edward Cullen", my eyes shot up to the front of the class towards Mr. Berty. Everyone in the class looked at me in shock, disgust and hate. All except Edward Cullen. His green eyes shined onto me and looked blankly at me. _Not his type of partner… I know… _was my last thought before Edward Cullen started approaching me. Every girl in the class glared angrily at me from every angle of the room. Great… What a way to spend a Wednesday morning…

"Shall we get started, partner?"

**Alright so how did you guys like this chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Alright so that Saint Jude part was actually from the movie Charlie St. Cloud (awesome movie by the way) and since Bella already owns a bracelet for Saint Jude, I figured it would be perfect. So please review me telling me what you think. REVIEW!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


End file.
